In The Blind
In The Blind is a track from Area 11's EP #2 - Underline. It was released early on 22nd of October 2014. Lyrics Hold the line? Thespianic answers. Abode of time annihilates advances. I redesign, I realign. Frozen, as in, foetal. Red-shift bathes the hours when it’s weakest. Space-gap-space; repeat; release the secrets. I redefine, and yet resign. My only hope: to feel. And when I phased out the “privileged” and the “purpose” I realised that art can never true be separated From the frames, and the veins. Incumbent carcinoma That should define who I will never be. Sorry. Cause this is the new way, Still spinning cycles in my mind, Spinning cycles in the blind, Tryin’ to catch me out. Hold me back and keep me down! Cause this is the new way, Still spinning cycles in my mind, So many cycles in the blind, Tryin’ to catch me out. Refluxed detest, integrity I passed on. Take this fuck, rejected on the last one. Drop the weights, accept my fate, and trigger the explosion. I scar lives in neurons; ink on ripped skin. Countermand: the paradigm is shifting, Now keep the faith as illusions break and we’ll show you something real. And when I reach out into event horizons Will there be light and sound, or will it be just me? ~Better transcribing for speaking part still needed!!!~ (spoken) There is no-one else. As I step into the unknown I get the sudden realisation that everything is strangely familiar as though I’ve been carrying this feeling, in every moment and every place I’ve inhabited and existed, and more to the point on many occasions been made to feel awful by the continuation by chemical anomalies. Because everything around me is not only the creation of an internalised ideal of what I believe to be reality, but it’s also completely and unbelievably unique in every sense of the word, and that I am as much in control of this construct as I am in control of how you feel hearing these words. And all the time I got confused, angry and the seraphim were discontent with the reaction of punishing the certain events of creation and they are, in conclusion, the same thing, in a computer reality, created only since we care too much about the petty construction that was built up around our existence, surrounded by a placeholder until we've been manipulated into believing, a single electron moving in all directions and all times as we watch from our vantage point at the edge of the explosion. Lyrics are from Sparkles* Medium account. Lyrical Analysis "In the Blind" - Could relate to Eyes. Also "in the blind" is a term used in radio communications when you expect the receiver to hear you, but you are letting them know you can't hear them. "Red-shift bathes the hours when it’s weakest. Space-gap-space; repeat; release the secrets" -''' All space/stars related. Red shift is an increase in the observed wavelength of an object emitting electromagnetic radiation. It occurs when the object is moving away from the observer. The expansion of the universe causes a cosmological redshift as all objects move apart.' "Frozen, as in, foetal" - '''May relate to 'Scissorborn' - "Life is so simple inside a womb"' "I realised that art can never true be separated" - This could relate to 'All The Lights In The Sky' - "Leave my mark on the canvas" "From the frames, and the veins", " I am as much in control of this construct", "computer reality" - [[Android/Cyborg Theory|'Cyborg']]' theory'? "Incumbent carcinoma" - 'Fear of Cancer' (Literally 'a necessary cancer') "trigger the explosion" -''' Flames/Destruction? - Possible link to Sparks' Tumblr account name? 'The Edge of the Explosion'' "My only hope: to feel." - "'Do you feel" (Homunculus) "This flesh on steel makes me feel so righteous" (Scissorborn)' "As we watch from our vantage point at the edge of the explosion." - '"'' '''Waiting and hoping from the sidelines That this is our moment, our chance to shine"'' (Dream & Reality) "Still spinning cycles in my mind, Spinning cycles in the blind" - "And she turned her back towards the middle and watched as the final sample spun" (Prologue III (Echodeath)) "Still spinning cycles in my mind" - Possibly related to "A twisting helix binds to me" (Heaven-Piercing Giga Drill) "Ink on ripped skin" - This could relate to Bosozoku Symphonic Movement 4 "Rip out all the hooks from my skin/Rip out all the love from my skin" "Trigger the explosion" - This could relate to "How can I stay here and rust when I'm set to explode" from Dream and Reality "And when I reach out into event horizons" - In general relativity, an event horizon is a spacetime boundary beyond which events cannot affect an outside observer. Possible Echoplane link? An event horizon could also be a way to say "a point of no return" Category:Songs Category:Music Category:EP 2